The Legion
History The Legion is an empire which has its territory south of Vaglaria. It was first created in Ancient Times, far beyond anyone can remember, by Vopiscus Lupis. Since then, it has undergone many reformations and its borders have expanded and been reduced greatly. When it was first created by Vopiscus, the city, what was then village, of Alexandios was created alongside it. Since the land which The Legion then inhabited was mainly empty, other than a few nomadic tribes who roamed the area, they were able to gain large borders extremely quickly. Around this time, the first Aristocracy of The Legion was created, but the language in which its information is written in, is completely unknown and cannot be translated. Until about 400 BM, the House of Lupis ruled The Legion, and did so successfully. By this time, it had many fortresses, and no army had yet been able to siege a single one. Its capital of Alexandios was then a bustling city, full of life, covering roughly 73 hides of land. In 403 BM, Praefectus Primus Meminius took over the Emperor Primus Lupis, and through bribing and threats, made his claim to the throne of The Legion, and the titles which came with it, valid and therefore became the 7th Emperor of The Legion. Primus' descendants further grew the power of The Legion greatly, and made it the most powerful Empire in the world at that point, establishing trade all around the world, and even making peace with the raiders and pirates of the land. At The Battle of Septus Bridge, one of Primus' descendants, Emperor Servius Meminius, was killed by Hostus Pertinax, and Hostus took his titles and his throne for himself, establishing a new dynasty in control of The Legion. Hostus' son, Emperor Hostus Pertinax II attempted to further fortify his now extremely vast lands with a system of walls, roads and border-gates around his territory. This move was unsuccessful, and entering him into a war with the Afrikano Kingdom of Shwish. Adewale, King of Shwish, had sent raiders into Sinus Redus, the most western province of The Legion's land, who broke through these walls and border-gates, raiding into the small settlements which they had attempted to protect. A few years later, after many battles, The Legion-Shiwsh Treaty was formed, and the two kingdoms lived their lives side by side in peace. Hostus II had a son named Quintus Pertinax, who ascended to the throne of The Legion in 129 BM, and who expanded the territories deep into another land, which was known as Vaglaria. They found the Bradach and Pryderi people living here, in separate kingdoms from each other. The Legion fought the now allied armies of these men off, and took most of the land of Vaglaria. Quintus' brother and most trusted adviser, Sextus Pertinax, recommended that Quintus should make a peace treaty with the Pryderi and Bradach people, allowing them to keep some of their land, but still allow for The Legion to have presence in Vaglaria. For many years after, The Legion used Vaglaria for many of its slave trading stations, and this allowed The Legion to gain a lot of money. Quintus' son, Titus Pertinax, took to the throne in 98 BM, and slowly lost control of his land in Vaglaria, due to other invaders such as the Anglo-Saxons and the Afrikanos. When they lost total control, their slaves ran free, meaning that Nords, Sandguards and Tropicas now roamed Vaglaria, and their own people came over, turning it into a hugely multi-cultural island. When Titus returned to Alexandios, he faced problems. He had just enacted a new system of nobility, and with that a man, who was named Cossus Meminius, offered him to a duel. Cossus was here to reclaim the lands which his ancestors had lost many years back, and had Titus' plans not have worked, he would have been able to do so easily. Cossus killed Titus in the duel, and as he sat on the throne, Titus' plan was put into action, where his cousin, Vibius Pertinax, a fairly known man rumoured to be in the criminal underworld, assassinated Cossus, and took the throne for himself. He ruled for many years onwards, giving birth to his heir, Gallus Pertinax, who ascended to the throne in 78 BM and lost the throne in 49 BM. Gallus reinforced many defences of The Legion, but it had lost a lot of its borders which were unprotected, to the outside kingdoms of the Sandguards and Afrikanos. Gallus' son Primus took the throne in 49 BM, and died in 2 BM, due to unknown circumstances. He reigned a long while on the throne, negotiating with most kingdoms, hoping to not cause war on his new territory, he had gained, the Duchy of Valrok. Duke Hinmob of Valrok the 2nd cousin of Gallus, and his will stated that Hinmob's titles should go to Cossus Pertinax upon Hinmob's death, but since Cossus' will declared that his titles should go to his son Gallus', and Gallus' said the same, the title of Duke of Valrok was given to Primus, and it gave them a good area to be able to control what went into the land their territory was connected to from the East, which was said to be the land of pirates and the like. The House of Pertinax continued to rule The Legion, and the throne is currently held by Oppius Pertinax. Aristocracy The Legion is ruled with its own aristocracy system. At the top is the Emperor, and below him is the royal family, his wife, sons, daughters, brothers etc. Below this are the Praefectus', who govern over land for the Emperor. Under the Praefectus' are the Dux's. A Dux rules a settlement in the land of a Praefectus. Each member of nobility is entitled to their own Corporis Custodes' who are their personal bodyguards. A Dux is responsible on raising the men of the military around his area, providing them to his Praefectus, who can then lead them to battle. A Dux is also expected to go to battle.